You Belong With Me
by CassCHarris
Summary: Bella writes a song and tries to use it to express her feelings for her best friend Edward, who has a girlfriend. Based on the song you belong with me, by Taylor Swift. Songfic Twoshot All Human EdwardXBella
1. The Truth About My Secret

You Belong With Me

By

Sakura2234

Summary:

Bella writes a song and tries to use it to express her feelings for her best friend Edward, who has a girlfriend. Based on the song you belong with me, by Taylor Swift. (Songfic) (Twoshot) (All Human) EdwardXBella

* * *

This story is deticated to my Best Friend **TripleMelody**, for all her support and encouragement. Without her This story would not be where it is today.

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer- I sadly am not as skilled as Stephanie Myers, or Taylor Swift. I don't own the characters or the song, though I do own the plot of my story, so no copy, and copy thank you

(The songfic part of the story doesn't start until you're a bit into the story)

I stepped on to the patio stage that was located outside of my favourite cafe. It was the annual open mic. night.

My Best Friends; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, stepped on to the stage behind me, as my moral support and also part of our tiny band; which still didn't have a name.

Well if our missing friend/Band member was here, I wouldn't even be in this situation, OR need moral support.

Tonight I was going to confess my love for my best friend; Edward Cullen.

He and I have been friends since grade 1.

(Flashback)

I had just moved to the little town of Forks WA. He had saved me from 3 bullies on my first day. I was too shy to ask someone if they would let me play with them I had pulled out a book to read. 3 kids, who were in grade 2, came over to me. They said that their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. They started asking me why I was allowed to read bigger books than they were, and then they tried to take it away from me.

Then Edward came to my rescue and began to stand up for me. I was shocked that he would do that for someone whose name he didn't know.

After alot of arguing the bullies left. Edward turned to me, and introduced himself to me and asked me if I was ok. I looked at him and I jumped into his arms and hugged him, and we've been friends ever since.

(End Flashback)

I slowly walked to the center stage with my guitar in hand, and stood in front of the mic. Emmett sat down in his place behind the drums, Jasper standing beside me with his bass, Rose on my other side with her guitar, and Alice standing slightly behind us by Emmett with her Tambourine and mic.

I looked out in to the crowd. In the second row, sitting at a table, with a drink in hand.

His bright Green eyes, looking at me. I gave him a small nervous smile, and he gave me one back. But it wasn't like the ones he uses to give me.

Then a blond strutted up to my Edward. Taking his beautiful green eyes away, from my brown ones.

I took a quick glance at her. Her strawberry blond hair, resting slightly to one side of her shoulders was swaying slightly in the soft breeze. Her pink tank top, and short, denim skirt showed off all of her curves. Her diamond necklace and pink high heels just perfected the package.

I thought about what I was wearing. Was just a usual pair of dark blue jeans with a design on the back pockets, with a black tank top with a large design on the front. And a black and white pair of Converse All Stars. It was just something I threw together. Though I was lucky that I had convinced Alice to leave me alone and to pick out my own clothes, just for tonight.

I was so ordinary compared to her, but I wanted to see him the same as he was, happier, just himself, before she came into our lives.

(Flashback) (Music Class/ last period of the day in their junior year)

"Hey Bells?" Edwards's melodic voice sounded from beside me.

"Would you hate me if I tried out for the foot ball team with Jasper and Emmett?"

"No? Why would you ask me that?" I asked a little surprised

"Well, I want you to be there while I try out. You know kinda like my lucky Charm."

"I would probably be there if you didn't want me there" I told him sincerely.

As we stood up and walked out of class, I turned to him and I found him smiling his crooked smile. The smile I have never seen him give to anyone else but me. I told him I had to grab my book from my locker and that I'll meet him at his locker. And I took off down the hallway, weaving through people, and praying that I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

I quickly grabbed my book and threw it into my bag and took off down the hallway toward Edwards's locker.

I stopped and peeked around the corner. Edward, was standing towards his locker; back facing me.

I quietly ran towards him and jumped onto his back. His arms snapped to my legs and I placed my arms around his neck.

"Hey ya Bella" he said as he said as he closed his locker and began to walk toward the Football field.

"How did you get changed so fast?" I questioned after I realized we walked past the change room.

"I don't know. Maybe you're just slow." He joked

"Hey I have an Idea." He told me with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. We had just gotten outside and were heading toward the bleachers.

"Oh and what is this idea that you have." I said playing along. By this time we were at the bleachers. And Edward was standing over me.

"Well, I make this team; we will be spending less time together."

"Yess"

"So I thought that I'm going to try football, why don't you try Cheerleading?"

"Uhhh.....no. You know I love you right?"

"Ya, love you too."

"Well with my balance and such, I think for everyone's safety I do not do flips and stand on my head. Plus there usually overly posh sluts." I said as I peeked over his shoulder and see all the cheerleaders, practicing moving their bodies in every shape that a body, shouldn't move, and while doing this, there wearing tiny skirts.

Then I noticed a blond one walking over towards Edward and I.

"Hi, I'm Tanya" she said to Edward, completely ignoring me.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Edward and this is Bella" he told her.

She quickly shot me an evil glance toward me. The whistle blew and Both Edward and Tanya had to go, to the practice.

After the practice Edward found out that he had made quarterback, and I found out that Tanya had made head Cheerleader. I watched Edward begin to walk over to me. Then Tanya walked up to Edward, and they began to talk, I sat patiently, waiting for him to come back to me. When he did he had a different smile on his face, not one I've ever seen before. The smile showed that he was sort of disappointed, and I didn't know why he should be happy.

Edward and I got into his shiny Volvo, and when I was just about to get out of his car he told me that he and Tanya had asked him on a date, and he said that he said yes.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked

"Yes, why wouldn't I be." I said a little too quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and I ran into the house.

I slumped on to the back of the door, knowing my dad wasn't coming home until late, and I cried until I couldn't cry any more. It was the worst days of my life.

(End Flashback)

Over the rest of our junior year, Edward became more and more distant from me and from everyone; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, me. Even, his Twin sister Alice noticed him slowly departing from Family life as well as his group of friends.

I remember a couple months after they started dating, when Tanya became controlling.

(Flashback)

Edward walked ahead of me toward his locker. When he stopped I jumped on to his back just like I use to.

And Just like he use to his hands snapped to my legs.

"Hey" I said as casual as I could. Trying to hide how giddy I felt in side.

"Bells, long time no see" he said with his old smile plastered on his face.

"I know eh?" I giggled " the guys are getting together tonight are you in?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

Just as he was about to answer me we heard

"Hey Edward what did I tell you about talking to people like _her_" Tanya's voice screeched throughout the Hallway. She stormed over to ward Edward and I.

"Get off My Boy Friend." She growled at me.

I leaned in towards Edwards's ear.

"uhh.. I think I'll see you later, okay?" I whispered and slipped off Edwards back and walked away.

I slipped into the girls Bathroom and went to the sink and splashed some water on my face. While I was drying my face I heard the door open up and I heard the door open up. When I looked up to see who it was I found a tanned hand, coming toward my face.

The contact of the hand was so hard it put me to the ground. On my way down I hit my head on the sink. When I looked up to see who hit me. I felt a foot coming in to contact with my torso part of my body.

The kicking went on for a good 10 minutes. I could feel my face was swelling up. I looked up at my attacker.

Tanya flipped her blond hair over her right shoulder.

"Stay the Hell away from Edward." She said as she exited the bathroom

I couldn't feel my body and was to sore to move so I just laid there, waiting for someone to come to my rescue.

About an hour and a half later Alice walked into the bathroom and found me. I tried to tell her what happened but was too tired to move.

(End Flashback)

When I got to the hospital, Dr. Cullen; Alice and Edwards Dad, was my doctor and he healed me up good. Once I had enough energy to talk. I explained everything to everyone; including Edward.

Edward was mad and said that I was just trying to get attention, and that I did that to myself and that I should be ashamed that I blamed Tanya. I was so shocked that he didn't listen to my side of the story.

We didn't talk for weeks. About 3 weeks of not talking, I began to think he hated me. Then one day Edward pulled in to a janitor's closet. He said that he didn't mean anything that he said, and that he wanted us to be friends. But we couldn't talk during school hours, just for my safety.

I walked out of the Janitors closet a new person.

Ever since then we've been meeting at each other's houses. And if we needed to contact we would slip notes in our lockers.

The summer was the easiest cuz all it took was a phone call.

Now it's the beginning of our senior year and I really wanted to talk to him face to face instead of through a note.

So tonight I was convinced by Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, to go through with this.

I was now going to spill out my soul to my love, Edward, his girlfriend, and half of the town of forks.

I looked back at Emmett and Rose, Jasper, and Alice and I signalled to them that I was ready to start.

When I was writing this song I tried to say all that I could to convince him I loved him.

When the music started to play, I began to sing.

_You're on the phone _

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset. _

_She's goin off about _

_somethin' that you said._

_But she doesn't _

_get your humour _

_like I do._

(Flashback)

"Tanya, please calm down, it was only a joke... Yes it was sarcastic... No I didn't mean it... Please calm down." Edward said as he was trying to calm _Tanya_ down. I had made the mistake of making a sarcastic remark as he was picking up his cell phone. And he had made the mistake of going along with it when the phone was on.

"Hey Edward, if she's acting like that just hang up on her." I said through a fit of giggles.

He flashed me a quick smile. It still wasn't the same.

"She just doesn't understand you Edward."

(End Flashback)

_I'm in the room, _

_It's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listen' to the kinda music,_

_she doesn't like._

_And she'll never _

_know your story,_

_Like I do._

(Continuation of Flashback above)

I laid back onto his bed, Like I did every time I was over. I looked over at Edward who was still trying to calm Tanya down because of a stupid joke. I laid quietly on his bed, and I could hear her voice on the opposite end of the phone.

"_Is she there...I thought I told you I didn't like here... she's trying to steal you away from me, Can' you see that"_

"Hey Edward, if she can't see we've been friends since we've been kids, why are you still dating her?" I asked him, but I don't thinkhe heard me, he just continued talking on the phone.

I placed a Taylor Swift CD in the CD player beside the bed, and relaxed a little bit more.

Even with the music on I could still hear the faint sound of her voice talking to Edward."

"Oh God Eddie What the Hell are you Listening to. It's Horrible."

(End flashback)

_But she wears short skirts,_

_and I ware t-shirts._

_She's Cheer Captain,  
and I'm on the bleachers._

Dreaming about the day,

_when you wake up and find,_

_that what you're lookin for _

_has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm _

_the one who understands you,_

_been here all along so why can't you _

_see..._

_that you belong with me._

_you belong with me._

I looked up at Edward. His green eyes were wide, and his expression was shocked.

When our eyes met, I gave a little smirk and continued with the song.

_Walk in the streets, _

_with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I cant help thinking,_

_this is how it ought to be._

_Lauphin on a park bench _

_thinkn' to my self _

_hey isn't this easy_

(Flashback)

"This is nice" I said completely relaxed.

"Yeah I know" He said and a small smile like the old ones he use to give me.

"But, ya know what were missing though?" he asked.

I bent down to take off my shoes off. The sand on the beach was really warm and relaxing.

He also took his shoes off. I walked over to a park bench and placed my shoes on it. He also did the same.

"What are we missing?" I asked while walking towards the crisp cool water of La Push.

Edward walked up behind me. We were about knee deep in water.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck

"Well, were missing our annual..." He paused I felt his arms snake around my waist. Immediately I knew what he was going to do. Before I could even open my eyes to scream, I was being thrown in to the water. I got up and ran and tackled him. Then he was in the water.

He got up and looked at me; and I looked at him. We burst out laughing. Still laughing we somehow climbed out of the water and walked over to our shoes.

I plopped my but down and looked over at him. (Still laughing)

He was sitting next to me, in soaked denim jean shorts, laughing his ass off.

Then in the moment I thought "this is nice"

(End Flashback)

_And you've got a smile that _

_can light up this whole town, _

_I haven't seen it in a wile _

_since she brought you down._

_you say your fine,_

_I know you better than that, _

_hey watch cha doin' _

_with a girl like that._

(Flashback continues)

"Hey Edward?" I said after we had finally stopped laughing. Edward tuned and looked at me.

"why don't you ever smile at me anymore?" I asked him. For a while now, I was beginning to think something wrong.

Every time he would start laughing or began to smile , he would just stop. As if he wasn't allowed to have fun anymore.

"what are you talking about? I smile all the time." He poorly lied, he was usually an awesome liar, but what he just said was poor.

I sighed "Edward don't lie, this is probably the only time that I actually know your lying. Are you okay?"

Is Expression suddenly changed from a light happy feeling to a stern annoyed feeling.

" Yess Bella I am fine now can we please continue with our lovely walk on the beach before we waste the day." He growled. Then he got up and continued down the beach.

(End Flashback)

That day I almost told him the truth about how I felt and how she was controlling all his feelings. I almost told him that I was the one who could change everything back to the way it use to be.

I almost told him that I loved him.

I took another glance at Edward and his expression hadn't changes at all, though I took a glance at Tanya, and her perfect face was filled with anger, and I knew that she knew what I was doing.

I took a deep breath and continued.

_She wears high heels,_

_and I where sneakers,_

_she's cheer captin' _

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day,_

_when you wake up and find,_

_that what your lookin for _

_has been here the whole time._

_if can't you see that I'm _

_the one who understands you,_

_been here all along so why can't you _

_see..._

_that you belong with me._

_Standin' out here waitin' at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know baby_

_you belong to me. _

_you belong with me._

_I know your favourite songs _

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_and I know where you belong _

_I think you know it's with me._

I took a breath I was so close to finishing the song. As soon as I was off this stage I was going to run home as fast as I could.

_Ohhh, I remember you _

_drivin' to my house in the middle if the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know your bout to cry_

(Flashback)

The slamming of a car door jolted me from my sleep. I looked up at the clock above the TV.

1:15 am, what is someone doing out this late. I sat up, noticing that I had fallen asleep on the couch.

There was a soft knock on the door. Charlie was working the night shift and it it was him he would have used his keys.

I walked over to the door, and slowly opened it while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked up and saw Edward silent tears falling from his beautiful emerald eyes.

He stood there, looking at me. Then he quietly said

"I didn't know where else to go"

After he said that I immediately knew what was wrong.

I pulled him into the house and lead him into the living room, and sat him down on the couch. I left him for just a moment and put on a burned Cd of Classical music. I found our song; Claire De Lune, then I sat down beside him on the couch.

"did it happen?" I asked quietly

He nodded, and I threw my armed around him and let him sob on my shoulder. He cried for about twenty miniutes before he began to talk. "I'm sorry that I just barged in on you, especially at theism time of night."

"no worries you know I'm always here." I paused trying to think of something to cheer him up.

"Hey do you remember when we brought him home?" I asked.

'ya he immediately ran over to mom's couch and marked his territory' he said beginning to chuckle.

'oh and remember the time we tried to give him a bath, and as soon as the water touched him ie began spinning around trying to get the water off of himself.'

We talked about a few more funny moments, for about 5 more minutes , until we couldn't speak anymore,

because of the later echoing out of the house.

I layed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him lower himself on to the couch in a laying position.

And just as I was nodding off to sleep I heard Edward say,

'you know everything to say, and I love you for that.'

(End Flashback)

I gave small smirk as I remembered that night, JoJo, may he rest in peace, made everything better.

I was finally on the last Course, I took a deep breath in a belted out the ending of my song.

_Can't you see that I'm _

_the one who understands you,_

_been here all along so why can't you _

_see..._

_that you belong with me.  
__Standin' out here waitin' at your back door  
__all this time how could you not know baby  
__you belong to me. _

_you belong with me._

_you belong with me._

_Have you ever thought  
__just maybe,_

_you belong with me._

I strummed the last few chores and ended the song. I gave quick smile and Exited the stage.

I felt a small tear roll down my cheek as I was walking off stage. I threw an apologetic look to Alice, and ran to my Truck and Drove home as fast as my truck could go.

* * *

A/N Finally after All my hard work my story has been partly completed. The reason why i didn't put a flashback for the last part to the song is becaust it was her Telling edward in a poetic ya that she will allways love im and that she will wait for him untill he relizes it. and JoJo was Edwards Pet Dog that he and bella chose. he was like 6 years old and they picked him out when they were like 12 years old.

Please stay Tuned for Part 2. Oh, and please, please check out TripleMelody's fanfics.

Also, Please Review, this is my first fanfic, and i would like to know what you think, and please be kind ;)

Sakura2234


	2. You Belong With Me

You Belong With Me

By

Sakura2234

Disclaimer- I sadly am not as skilled as Stephanie Myers, or Taylor Swift. I don't own the characters or the song, though I do own the plot of my story, so no copy, and copy thank you

A/N: Heyy. Well I'm soo happy with how the first part turned out and I was well shocked when not even 24 hours after I published my first fanfic, I had received 22 notifications from fanfiction. The thing that was really scary though is that 22 is my favourite number *gets chills*.  
So what I'm saying is... Thank you. Thank you all for your love and support for this story.

Special thanks to...

TripleMelody  
Jace Nox  
Kaylisha  
Emmettlover  
sarahcullen4eva

For being my first Reviewers Ever!!!  
This story is dedicated to you guys : )

On with the story!!! ;)

(This part of the story isn't a songfic)

* * *

I was in my room crying. Charlie wasn't home. For some reason Charlie had been working nights. I looked out on to my balcony, (A/N I'm giving Bella a balcony just for my own idea. I just fit), the moon was just beginning to rise over the trees.

I was beginning to become drowsy, from all of my crying.  
I closed my eyes. I heard my bedroom door squeak open. 'It must have been just the wind' I thought to myself. But in the back of my mind i had this small feeling that someone was in the room with me.

I decided to ingnor the feeling until i felt a hand touch my back.  
Three things happened at once. First, I flung my body up and let out a scream. Second, the back of my head came into contact with something solid, and third, i fell off my bed and landed hard onto the floor but first.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you ok?" Edwards's soft voice filled with concern. I felt him come closer to me.  
I looked up and was Edward, face filled with worry, and he had a large red mark beginning to form on his chin.

"Yes I'm fine, are you?" I asked wile rubbing my head.

"Ya i'm always Ok." He said with a small smirk.

I wiped both my eyes, and looked out the window; it was dark. I quickly glanced at my digital clock; 12:22.

"Good" I stated "Now what the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to give me a frickin'' heart attack?"

"No, of course not. I came here to tell you about how great your performance was." He said quietly.

"At 12:22 AM?"

"Uh... yeah, I didn't see you after the show; it was like you just ran home." He said with a smirk.

"Ha, that's Because..." I did a double take.

That smirk. It seemed similar to the ones he gave me a long time ago.

I leaned a little closer. He didn't move.

"Some things different about you." I said

"Well there nothing new with me, but..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"I under stood what you were saying in the song."

I was taken back. Like I mean I wanted him to understand the song but I didn't think he would get it at 12:22am and then confront me about it.

My face fell a bit, and I looked away. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"No Bells, that's not what i'm here for." Damn, he noticed

I felt his hand come below my chin and tilt my face up, so that I was looking in to his eyes.

"So what did you come here for?"

"I came here to tell you that your song, made me realize that Tanya was the worst thing in my life, and that we are no longer together."

Oh crap I screwed up his relationship for my own selfishness.

"Your song made me realize that I almost let the best thing in my life walk away from me."

What is he talking about?

"It's a good thing that I know where she lives."

"Waaaa?!?!?!?!" I said surprised. My eyes opened wide, with shock.

"Isabella, when you would ask me questions about why I wouldn't smile like I use to do, before I dated Tanya, I always wanted to tell you the truth." He said with a small smile.

"But I was always afraid that it would ruin our relationship"

"Edward What are you talking about?" I asked

Edward took a deep breath stood up and walked out on to my balcony.

I quickly jumped off my bed and joined Edward. Thank god I didn't fall.

He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella...I've loved you since I saw you reading your book in grade 2. I didn't even understand what love was." He chuckled . I blushed

"but I somehow knew that I loved you" he finished with a small blush. I blushed even more.

I couldn't move. This was just an emotional overload.

I felt small tears fall down my cheeks.

"Bells please say something. If you don't feel the same thing..."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" I screamed cutting him off in mid-sentence

"I love you so much. The day you rescued me from those bullies was the day I fell for you."

I looked into Edwards eyes, and he looked into mine. Slowly his face came closer to mine.

Our lips touched so gently I felt goosebumps go up and down my arms.

His arms wraped around my waist pulling me closer to him, and I threw my arms around his neck.

He pulled away from me, and looked in to my eyes again, and quietly whispered,

"You belong with me"

* * *

(A/N) THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I would like to thank you all for your support for my story. Hopefully i will publish more stories. Oh and a big thanks to Taylor Swift for giving me the inspiration for this story.  
And to Lindsay u know who u are for editing everything (except this chapter yet).  
So Please keep a look out for mor of my stories.  
To see Bella and Tanyas Outfits from the first chapter please go to my profile and click the Link for a website made just to show you all the places and the clothes they ware.(i for got to mention that in the first Chappie) thanks again!!!

Sakura2234


End file.
